James and Hogwarts
by Sexc Pom
Summary: James and Hogwarts not a good mix. Click here to find out what James and his friends get up to in their years at Hogwarts. Please read and review r/r ;)
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for Ella (sister of James) the characters such as JAMES belong to Ms Rowling author of Harry Potter series.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy and like this chapter, I wrote it a while back and have just added a bit here and there! THANKS ;)  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~The letter~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
For the third time that week an argument broke out at the Racket House. James and his sister Ella were rowing about the magic world.  
  
"Just because you didn't get a letter last year!" James teased Ella who seemed to have no powers even though both of James' parents were magical.  
  
"Maybe you won't either James!"  
  
"Oh, I will!" James assured his sister confidently.  
  
Their parents were highly disappointed about Ella not getting a letter. They were the talk of the town, you could imagine the looks they got from fellow magic folk. It was highly unusual to have a full bred that wasn't a witch.  
  
"Give it a rest!" their mother hushed her children as she came into the kitchen. "James leave your sister alone, now scoot,"  
  
James went outside on his broomstick. He had loved flying since he first got on his dads when he was only 5 years old.  
He was flying above the treetops when an owl landed on his broomstick.  
  
"Hey there mate!" James landed. The owl was addressed to   
him. He undid the green wax seal and it read…  
  
Dear Mr. J. Potter  
We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all-necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1st September. We await you owl no longer than the   
31st July.  
Yours truly,  
Albus Dumbledore,  
Deputy Headmaster.  
  
James could not believe the day had finally come that he would be attending the one and only HOGWARTS!  
  
"MUM!" he ran inside "Oh my gosh. MUM!"  
  
"Yes dear!" Mrs Potter called from the kitchen "What's wrong?"  
  
"MUM!" James ran into the kitchen, stopping in time not to hit the table. "I got one!" James waved around his latter ecstatically.   
  
"Oh my!" she read the letter "I…I can't believe it," she smiled "After Ella, I didn't think we would ever receive another!"  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Ella walked in.  
  
"I got a letter!" James gleamed  
  
"Oh great," Ella rushed out to her room.  
  
"So…can we get my things tomorrow?" James insisted ignoring his sister.  
  
"I suppose we'll have too, oh your dad will be so proud James!"  
  
James was so excited he ran to his room and started to PACK! It was only the 24th July so he still had a week until the Hogwarts Express was going to leave kings cross-Station.  
  
10 minutes later his mother knocked on the door "James dear?"  
  
"Yeah?" James replied.  
  
"Can I come in?" his mother asked from behind the door.  
  
"Yeah sure," his mother entered with a stressed look on her face "Gee mum I am so excited! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" he paused realising the look on his mother's face didn't look good "What's wrong?"  
  
"Its Ella," She sighed.  
  
"What's with her NOW?" James grunted.  
  
"She is really upset about the letter!" Mrs Potter replied "I just don't know what to do any more!"   
  
"Hmmm…" James thought. This thing with Ella was always bound to happen so he didn't see the problem she had with it.  
  
"Can you talk to her?" Mrs Potter asked.  
  
"But aren't I the problem?" James asked, he didn't know why he should have ot talk to her after all he didn't want his head bitten of yet again.  
  
"No it will be alright, now we are having dinner at 6pm as soon as dad gets home so clean up in here cause it is a quarter to 6 now!"   
  
"O.K mum," James tidied up his room after packing everything except the stuff he has to by from Diagon Alley.  
  
When Mr Potter got home James ran down to the front door and shoved the letter in his hand!  
Mr Potter's eyes scanned the letter…  
  
"OH SON!" he nearly cried as he bear hugged little James in his long strong arms.  
Mr Potter was tall and a medium built man who was muscular and strong. "I'm so proud of you!" he let James go as he was an inch away from choking.   
  
James beamed proudly up at his father! He had inherited his dad messy hair and build. He had his mothers brown eyes.  
James could not wait, right now his world was perfect and nothing could ruin his spirit.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I haven't written about James before! Please review! Thanks for reading 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kia the owl and Ella etc. the rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter! Please read on and book mark it so that you can find it when the next chapters come up! :) PLEASE review! THANKYOU! :)  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~Diagon Alley~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
James was woken by his mother at 8am. "Come on dear we are heading off for Diagon Alley now!"   
  
"I haven't had breakfast," He pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"We will get you something there!" she said "We are traveling by floo powder so hurry up!"  
  
James wandered down stairs to the living room.   
  
"Ready son?" Mr Potter asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," James said excitedly.  
  
"O.K I'll go first then you James then your mother!" Mr Potter said.  
  
"What about Ella?" James asked curiously.  
  
"She has gone to a friends house!" Mrs Potter replied.  
  
"O.K!" James smiled.  
  
Mr Potter pinched a bit of floo powder through into the fire and stepped in "Diagon Alley!" His voice echoed in their over large lounge room.  
  
"You next dear," Mrs Potter said handing him some floo powder.  
  
James stepped into the fire "Diagon Alley!"  
James loved the rush of the fire against his body as he whirled around. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be Mr and Mrs Shangs house.  
  
When he stopped he stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron where his dad was waiting.  
  
"Here son!" He passed him a glass of water. Soon later his mother appeared in the fire.  
  
"What took you so long?" Mr Potter asked his wife.  
  
"Stopped to say hi to Vera and the kids!" Mrs Potter said in reply.  
  
They first went to Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions to get James' uniform. They visited Flourish and Blotts for his book and Olivanders for his wand. He got his wand on his second try!  
  
They bout Harry a cauldron at Cauldrons.  
  
"Want and owl James?" asked his father.  
  
"Yeah!" James jumped at the opportunity!  
  
They walked over the alley to Eeylops Owl Emporium. They walked inside to hear the sound of many screeching birds.  
  
"I'll wait out side!" Mrs Potter shouted over the owls.  
  
James straight away spotted the one he wanted.  
  
"That one!" James pointed to the grey owl with white streaks!  
  
"Nice choice! Very nice choice indeed!" The salesman said.  
  
James paid the man and they left the shop in high spirits.  
  
"Time to go home then?" Mrs Potter stated.  
  
"Yeah!" James said. He couldn't wait to find a name for his owl and look through his new stuff!  
  
They went back to the Leaky Cauldron and traveled home with Floo Powder once again.  
  
When they got back James named his owl Kia, he found the name in his mothers book BIRD NAMES- every kinda name for every kinda bird.  
He packed his others things in his trunk and went to bed. 


	3. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I own only Ella Potter, Bethany King, Sarah Ryan and Mrs Plum. The rest belong to JK Rowling.   
  
A/N: Please read and review THANKS! Please enjoy it! :)  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Sarah Teer (my dear cousin) who loves James Potter!  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~Hogwarts Express~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
James woke early on the 1st. He got up and was dressed by 7:18am. He went down to the kitchen where his mother had bacon and eggs served up on the table.  
  
"Thought you might want a big breakfast seeing you have that long train trip ahead of you," she winked "Oh James i can't believe how fast you are growing up!"  
  
"I'm only eleven mum," James sat down at the kitchen table and cut into his bacon.  
  
"Yes but Hogwarts!" Mrs Potter was speechless "Anyway eat up!"  
  
"Is Ella coming to Kings Cross?" Mr Potter asked as he walked in with the news paper. He sat down at the table with his coffee (strong with 2 sugars) and opened the newspaper.  
  
"Well she is not staying here," Mrs Potter said  
  
"Why not love?"  
  
"I just don't feel safe any more," Mrs Potter whispered "With everything that has just started."  
  
"Here she is!" Mr Potter said as Ella walked in.  
  
"What?" she glared.  
  
"Are you coming to see James off?" Mr Potter asked.  
  
"No!" She grunted. She started to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Yes you are!" Mrs Potter assured herself.  
  
"No, I don't want to!" yelled Ella  
  
"We'll go shopping!" Mr Potter bribed Ella.  
  
"O.K but the shopping better be good," she smiled.  
  
'Finally a smile form the miserable face,' thought James  
  
"O.K when you have all finished get ready cause we are leaving at 9:30!" Mrs Potter cleared her own plate from the table. "And James make sure you have EVERYTHING!"  
  
They all nodded.   
  
At 9:31am they were in the car ready to go. They drove on the highway gaining speed soon they were over the limit.  
  
"Slow down dear!" Mrs Potter said to her husband.  
  
"No we're right love!" Mr Potter loved to drive.  
  
Soon enough they heard a siren behind them. It was the police. Mr Potter pulled the car over to the side of the road. The police car stopped behind them and the officer got out.  
  
He walked up to the driver's window "License please sir,"  
  
"Oh yeah," Mr Potter pulled out his wallet and looked around for his license. "Ah! Here it is!" he handed it over.  
  
"O.K, mate you were a few over the limit," the police officer said to him handing the license back "Do you know that?"  
  
"Yeah sorry, we are late to get the kid off to boarding school." Mr Potter pointed to James "Has to get a train at 11am."  
  
The officer looked at his watch 10:17am "Better be off then," he smiled "Let you off this time!"  
  
"Thanks," Mr Potter got back on the high way. They got to the station at 10:34am.  
  
They headed toward platform nine.  
  
"There is no platform!" James said "Must have made a mistake on the ticket!"  
  
"No dear!" Mrs Potter explained how to get to the platform.  
  
A man walked up to Mr Potter "Hello there old mate!"   
  
"Ah! BLACK! Hello!" they man hugged (AN: what is it called?) each other.  
  
"Just getting Sirius here onto the train," he looked down at his son.  
  
"Yeah we are doing the same with James," Mr Potter replied.  
  
"Well they best be off!" Mr Black said. "Hi there Ella!"  
  
"Hi Mr Black," Ella smiled.  
  
"Bye love I'll miss you!" Mrs Potter leant down and kissed her son's cheek.  
  
"See you mum!" James said hugging her "Bye dad!"   
  
"Bye son!" Mr Potter hugged his son "Be good now and write to you mother," He whispered into James' ear.  
  
"Bye Ella!" He said as he ran at the barrier.  
  
There was no reply from Ella.  
  
He ran at the barrier and came out at a new platform. A scarlet steam engine was there and a sign read platform 9 and three quarters.  
  
He moved out of the way as the son or Mr Black ran through "Hey there!" the boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes said to James "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black!"  
  
"Hi I'm James Potter!" They shook hands and hoped on the train.  
  
The train soon started moving and Sirius and James started t talk about Quidditch. Soon the compartment door opened.  
  
"Can i sit in here?" a young boy with light brown caramel colour hair.  
  
"Sure!" James replied.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin!" the young good looking boy smiled.   
  
"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black!" James pointed toward Sirius who was sitting on the other side of the cabin.  
  
"Hey!" Remus sat down next to James. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Good, just stayed at home though," James replied.  
  
"Mine was wicked! I went to Rome we me mum, dad and sister Sammy. It was so hot and i go a tan and all," Sirius replied.  
.  
"Wow! i have never been to Rome before!" Remus said in astonishment "Is it nice?"  
  
"Yeah! Heaps good site seeing and that!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Did you go any where?" James asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah i went to Scotland to visit my grandparents," He replied  
  
Half an hour later a lady with a trolley of food came around.  
  
"Anything of the trolley dears?" she asked with a sweet smile.  
  
The three boys jumped up and bought some great treats.  
  
"Whats your name miss?" asked Remus.  
  
"Mrs Plum love, and you three?" she asked in reply.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black and James Potter!" Remus told her.  
  
They said goodbye to Mrs Plum and got back to their food.  
Every Flavoured Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pasties and much much more.  
  
The cabin door opened.  
  
"SIRIUS!" squealed a girl with pretty dark red locks and bright green eyes, she was beautiful. "I have been looking all over the train for you!"  
  
"LILY!" They hugged each other "Everyone i would like you to meet a great friend of mine, Lily Evans. We met in Diagon Alley at the start of summer!"  
  
"Well are you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. This is James Potter and Remus Lupin!" Sirius pointed to each of them "Now its your turn,"  
  
"Oh right! This is Bethany King from Leeds and Sarah Ryan from Manchester!" Lily said.  
  
They all sat down and got talking about how excited they all were when they received their letters.  
  
"Hello BLACK!" an ugly boy stood at their cabin door "Founds some friend have we? Took you long enough!"  
  
"Get lost you stupid git!" Sirius replied coolly and Bethany giggled.  
  
"So if it isn't James POTTER!" the boy laughed his to mates stood their like idiots laughing.  
  
"huh haha uh, Why are we laughing?" One of them said.  
  
"Shut up Goyle," The first boy said "Oh by the way, I'm MALFOY Lucius Malfoy." He said to the others.  
  
Lily laughed out loud.  
  
"Think my name is funny do you? And who are you then?" he sneered.  
  
"Lily Evans pleasure to meet you," She laughed harder than before.  
  
"Goyle! Crabbe! We're outer here. No point hanging around LOSERS!"  
Lucius Malfoy turned on his heel and walked out.  
  
They all cracked up laughing as the left.  
  
Soon they had reached Hogwarts. 


	4. The First Day

Disclaimer: I hardly own any of these characters but their are a few including Petricia Green, Sarah, Bethany and Professor Cox. Thankyou!  
  
A/N: I am sorry if it is to long but i couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! ;)  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~The First Day!~~~~~*****~~~~  
  
James wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast on his first day. He sat down and ate 5 pancakes with golden syrup. He was later joined by Sirius and Remus who also as he did ate 5 pancakes with golden syrup. It was unbelievable that they all had the same amount without knowing each other.  
"First years?" An older girl asked them.  
  
"Yeah!" James replied.  
  
"Here are your timetables! By the way I'm Petricia Green, Head Girl and I am in your house!" She winked as she handed them their timetables. "Do you know how many other will be here later?"  
  
"Yeah between us we could hand them out to the Gryffindor's if you want!" Sirius offered "By the way I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter and this young chap here scoffing his pancakes is Remus Lupin!"  
  
"Pleasure!" She giggled handing them the left over timetables. "See you around!"  
  
"Here come the gals!" James said pointing to Lily, Bethany and Sarah. Following them was a small skinny boy with ratty brown hair and worn robes.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lily boomed.  
  
"Hey Lil, hi guys!"" James replied.  
  
They sat and unexpectedly so did the ratty haired boy. Everyone starred at him as if to say *what are you doing here?* The boy grabbed a piece of toast and spread and egg all over its then he put jam on top of that!  
  
"Here are your timetables!" James handed them out to Lily, Bethany and Sarah. He stopped before giving the ratty haired boy one "Here, its your timetable!"  
  
"Oh OK!" He said with his mouth full of his disgusting concoction.  
  
James turned and faced the others "Who is he?" James whispered so the ratty haired boy could not hear.  
  
"Dunno, he just followed us down from the dormitory. I think he is looking for friends!" Bethany whispered back.  
  
"Its Peter, Peter Pettigrew!" Lily whispered a bit louder than the others had. "Don't you listen? He was sorted last night before you James!"  
  
"Oh, OK then. I'm glad someone pays attention!" Sirius replied smartly.  
  
"Well should we talk to him then?" Remus asked his fellow friends.  
  
James seriously didn't want to talk to the ratty haired boy. He looked weird and not very exciting at all. He looked shy and shy was not James' type at all.  
  
"Dunno...?" Sirius said dumbly.  
  
"Yeah, go on James! He is so sad here, he has no friend yet!" Lily said.  
  
Seeing Lily had asked him to he did because he liked her very much.  
  
"Hey!" he said to the boy. The boy did not react in anyway. "Hello?"  
  
The ratty haired boy turned his head "Uh, you talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah!" James said "I'm James Potter, who are you?" even though James already knew his name he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Peter! Peter Pettigrew," The boy held out his hand, its was covered in egg and jam.  
  
"Pleasure," James said but did not take his hand "This is Lily, Remus, Sarah, Sirius and Bethany!" He introduced the others.  
  
"OK," was all the Peter Pettigrew said and went back to eating his concoction.  
  
"Well he seemed like he really wanted to make friends!" James whispered back to the others, the girls now were eating pancakes (a few less than the boys had taken).  
  
"There's the bell!" Remus said picking up his bag "We have potions with the Slytherin's first up!"  
  
"I hear that we have Professor Cox!" Lily said.  
  
"Really?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Yeah, look its on our timetable," Sarah replied.  
  
"Cool, I know her, she is a family friend!" Bethany told them "Heaps nice!"  
  
"Good! I've been looking forward to potions but my sister told me the professor was really mean, his name was Professor Troklin." Sarah said.  
  
They all picked up their things and moved down to the dungeons were their first ever Hogwarts lesson was going to take place.  
  
They entered the cold classroom, some Slytherins were already there. The boy they met on the train Lucius Malfoy was sitting next to a boy they had not seen yet!  
  
"Who is that?" Lily asked Sirius.  
  
"Thats Severus Snape!" Sirius answered "His parents are involved with dark wizards like Malfoy's parents."  
  
They took their seats and got out their cauldrons and books. Professor Cox waltzed in a few moments later.  
  
"Good morning class!" She spoke in a high happy voice.  
  
"Good morning Professor Cox!" most of the students said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Malfoy called over the rest of the chattering class.  
  
"Mr Malfoy i take it?" Professor Cox asked "I am your teacher and i do believe i am here to teach you!"  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"I thought we would be having Professor Troklin!" Malfoy sneered "My parents won't be happy!"  
  
"Your parents My Malfoy have nothing to do with the school's timetable." Professor Cox told him "Professor Troklin is taking the elder classes!"  
She turned away from him and marked the role.  
  
"Now today we will be studying how to make a colour potion!" Professor Cox smiled "It is an simple but effective spell that can change things to different colours. Now would you please open your potion books to page 233."  
  
They opened their text books and read through the potion's ingredients and its effects etc. By the end of the class everyone had written their own potion including the colour they were going to change their frogs next lesson. The bell rang at 10am for them to go to Transfiguration.  
  
They wandered up stairs to the 5th floor corridor.  
  
"This is the one!" Lily said pointing to the classroom, they entered the deserted room and sat down at their desks!  
  
More students of their class pilled in. Soon later the Professor walked in.  
She was fairly tall and wore long green robes. She had bright blue eyes and her blonde hair was in a bun on the back of her head.   
  
"Good morning!" She said to the class.  
  
"Good morning Professor McGonagall," most of the class called out.  
  
"Well hello and welcome to your first Transfiguration lesson. This subject is very hard and will take allot of progression and concentration to learn properly."  
  
The class hung on her every word.  
  
"I have studied the art of transforming other objects for over half of my life and still do not know every miner detail!" She smiled at them "But i do know another to do this,"  
  
She transformed into a tabby cat in a matter of seconds. Everyone gasped.  
  
"I am so learning how to do that!" Sirius whispered in James' ear.  
  
"Me too!" James whispered back.  
  
Soon enough their Professor was back to normal.  
  
"Witches and Wizards that are legal can learn to transform themselves into a specific thing. Mainly we transform ourselves into animals. To do this it takes allot of study and their are hardly any in the country. We call the witches and wizards that do this an Animagus!"  
  
The class ohhed and ahhed.  
  
"We really need to get started," She handed out a match to each student "First we copy the notes on the board and then try to turn them into needles!"  
  
By the end of the lesson on a few had the slightest change in their matches. Lily's had turned pointy at one end and James' had turned silver.  
  
They left for lunch in high spirits. They sat down and ate their lunch of sausages.   
  
They wandered down to the herboligy rooms after lunch. Their first lesson was to plant Bubliks. A plant that talked. They were extremely annoying and criticizing. They kept on complaining about the soil and hands prodding and poking them.  
  
Next was charms where Professor Flitwick taught them the basics of levitation.  
  
Their last lesson of the day was History of Magic with Professor Binns. (A/N: he isn't a ghost yet!)  
The Gryffindor's found this the most boring subject they had ever witnessed. They were having to write down notes about some old dead and complete 5 feet under wizards that were supposedly great!  
  
Dinner came around just in time before the class all fell asleep. They had dinner and went up stairs to do their homework.  
  
"I didn't expect it to be full on like this!" Lily said as they sat down to study their transfiguration homework.  
  
"I didn't until mum told me a few minutes after i got my letter!" Sirius replied.   
  
They all got stuck into their work load. Soon students started slipping of to bed and so did James.  
  
He climbed slowly up the stairs and got into his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.  
  
A/N: What did you think? I drooled on a bit! Sorry got bored. please review! The button is just down there! 


End file.
